Osh Eedigh
Osh Eedigh was a Force-sensitive Britarro male who served as a Master in the Jedi Order and as a General in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. He was blue-skinned with a flat nose and had a head that was entirely bald save for a thin mustache. Despite his species having an appearance that some defined as ugly, he aged well due to his serene relationship with the Force. Osh was fourty-two standard years old at the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Jedi Master often wore a gray robe with orange sleeves and leggings. When the Clone Wars broke out, he paid an armoursmith to create a helmet custom-fitted for his head so that he could fight in extreme conditions alongside his clone underlings. Eedigh's personality contained a vibracious exuberance maintained and kept in check by a calm demeanour and inner peace achieved through training and meditation. He tried to be a positive influence on those around him, though he was often out of the loop in regards to slang, phrases and humour. The Britarro had a unique relationship with the clone troopers under his command, leading them with a regality that would have proven at home underneath the Galactic Empire, though his heart for his soldiers defied the future Imperial mentality. Some remarked that he would have made a wonderful officer cadet, had he not been born a Britarro and brought into the Jedi Order. Osh fought with a green-bladed lightsaber with a curved hilt, and also possessed a lightsaber pistol which he wielded with his off hand to stun targets. It was suitable for destroying or disorienting battle droids. He used his environment to feed off small portions of the living Force, focusing his Force energies into using the surroundings for defensive and offensive means to grant him victory. Mission to Sloan V During a brief lull in the fighting, Osh Edigh was sent on a mission with Zen'ak Venrend to apprehend a Salemian arms dealer named Shav-Wan Flamerunner who was wanted for illegally selling weapons on peaceful planets. Since Shav-Wan was also wanted by the Hutt Cartel, Osh ruled out every place that contained a significant Hutt presence and determined that the criminal had likely gone underground on Sloan V. They landed their starfighters at a Republic base and set out for a cantina where they sensed their target's presence. A brief investigation revealed that Flamerunner had been living in the cantina's basement, but bounty hunters who were after him decided to engage the Jedi. A poison dart struck Osh in the shoulder. The poison did not have any affect on the Britarro, but it was paired with a knockout serum that forced him into unconsciousness for about an hour. Zen'ak's quick thinking saved their lives. They met volunteer lieutenant Blackout back at the base and decided to check out a condemned marketplace. It was discovered that said marketplace served as the centre for Shav-Wan's arms dealing operations on the planet, and the trio attacked. Their endeavour was successful and they captured Shav-Wan and several bounty hunters who were after him. Sloan V's police force closed in on the unconscious arms dealers and bodyguards and brought them in. Osh noted that some of Zen'ak's methods were too aggressive and criticised him initially, but offered him some advice on how to overcome his guilt for using the Force to break a bounty hunter's spine. Following the completion of their mission, Osh was sent back to the front lines with his unit of clone troopers.Category:Character Category:Osh Eedigh Category:Jedi Order Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Jedi General Category:General Category:Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Category:Britarro